


Shallow Light

by PesterJester



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Angst, just a little, practice, some funny stuff, very heavy on the angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PesterJester/pseuds/PesterJester
Summary: Dimentio survived the incidents with the Chaos Heart. He hid in his small Dimension, Dimension D. He only left to get things that he needed or interested him on his quick outings. One of these outings he ended up getting a hold of a phone and soon his curiosity got the better of him, as well as his emotions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So There are some headcanons but the most prominent one is the idea that Dimentio eats light, and depending on the source of the light, it tastes and feels different. With that said, please do read my story!

The purple and yellow clad jester sat silently in the overly green dimension of his creation. It has been an unknown amount time to him, whenever he did leave, he never bothered to check as he had no plans of staying out of his dimension for too long. Eventually he had started collecting and buying any items which could create light, as it was a food source for him.

Eventually he got his hands on one of those odd devices, a phone he believed it was called. It created its own light and whatever was on the screen changed the taste of the light it gave off. Light would taste like any food that was presented on the screen which gave Dimentio the chance to perhaps find a favorite, so far he really liked s’mores. 

Eventually he found out about Social Media. A few, he made an account, used a name that really couldn’t be tied to him too much, usually taking the name ‘jechaos’ on most sites and browsing whatever was there. Eventually he started drawing, little doodles and then bigger pieces. He started posting his art on his accounts, which then got attention, he got attention.

This attention led to a discovery. Mimi had an account, not only that, but was following him. He tapped on her little icon to look at her account. As he scrolled through everything and looked at the pictures he smiled a little. Everyone was still together, Bleck, O’Chunks, Nastasia, Mimi, Timpani, and even in some pictures, Luigi.

Curiosity began etching and scratching at Dimentio, as well as hunger. He tapped on a picture of all of them together, smiling and happy. He snatched light right out of the air and balled it up. He lifts his mask up and eats the little ball of light. Immediately he grimaces at the taste.

It was a taste familiar but he couldn’t really remember what it was, nor did he want to continue tasting it. However the texture and feel, it was so nice, soft and gentle. He loved it and wanted more of it but it just faded away so fast. He actually let out a gentle whine when it was gone. He swallowed the orb and gagged as the taste lingered.

He pondered over the taste and the texture… few other things gave him that taste, but they usually things that made him remember bad memories or traumatic events, although the texture was never one he enjoyed, yet this one was one he did, very much so in fact. It just didn’t last as long as he had wanted it to.

Just like that family-like relationship he had with all of them. That relationship which he misses so much now. He could have kept that, could still have that. He wouldn’t need to hide here, alone and afraid eternally. He could feel anger bubbling and burning inside of him. He threw the phone to the ground, completely shattering and breaking it.

He stared at the now broken phone, that anger suddenly morphing and turning into grief and despair. He didn’t want to live like this, he never wanted to. His plans for that perfect world were completely gone at this point, he knew it was something he couldn’t have. Right now all he wanted was the family he once had. He wanted to be with them, be in those photos, just as happy as everyone else. He already knew that was something he could never have again, he would never be accepted by them.

He dropped to the ground and fell, hitting the ground limply. His body shuddered and shook with his sobs. He shouldn’t be crying, he deserved this, this was his punishment, no one needed to give it to him, and he could do it himself. He betrayed them, he tried to kill all of them for his own selfish greed and he knew that completely. He understood he was a bad person, he could change but he couldn’t change what he had done. This is simply just what he deserved. He deserved to rot alone like this.

The dimension echoed his sobs back to him, taunting him. He sounded so pathetic. He WAS pathetic and he knew this. He was weak, he was awful, and he was disgusting. He even being alive was too much, he deserved to be dead. He should be at the mercy of Jaydes, of course which would be none at all. He screamed his sorrows and his frustrations.

He screamed until his voice was hoarse and ruined. He just stayed there, on the floor. He was panting heavily and tears still leaked from his eyes, trapped within his mask. He lifted it off his face and wiped at his eyes, drying his face of the salty tears. He placed the mask gently back on his face. The dimension was now silent besides his small sniffles and whimpers, but a voice, a familiar feminine voice, breaks that silence.

“Dimentio?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update this finally.

It was just another normal day for Mimi. As usual she woke up and immediately began to get ready for the day. She had off from work today and she planned to meet up with her friends, Luigi was even gonna join them today and of course she was excited for that! They were going to meet up at a nearby café that they all equally enjoyed. She had a good while before she had to meet up with them so she decided to check her notifications on her phone. Jechaos had posted a new piece! She happily tapped the notification and the post pulled up.

This wasn’t any kind of art…

A familiar green floor and walls. Black curled shoes floating. Alarm bells were going off. She knew where that was, she knew who wore such shoes. The issue? Neither place nor person should exist anymore. The person who would have worn those shoes or anything similar was dead, she watched him die. She watched him betray her and her friends, try to kill them all, and then vow to return, to hurt them again. She watched two of her friends ‘die’ in order to kill him, although thankfully those two friends were fine now.

Dimentio should be dead and Dimension D should have died with him, yet this picture proved that wrong. This reveal led her to two conclusions, either Jechaos was Dimentio or Dimentio, for some reason, kidnapped Jechaos. Then she realized the name. Jechaos. It was a mix of Jester and Chaos, how had she not realized this? Yes, Dimentio had to be Jechaos. She looked back at the picture.

There were cracks that webbed across the screen, the camera itself or the lens were cracked. It was believed that Jechaos was some creature that had a camera for a head, so this was likely cause for concern for his fans. However Mimi knew that wasn’t what Jechaos was now, likely it was his phone that was like that. If his phone was broken, something bad might have happened to him. For some awful reason, Mimi was starting to worry about Dimentio. Sure, he had hurt them but was he really going to do it again, maybe they could sta- NO! Dimentio vowed, promised to hurt them, to kill them. Dimentio might be a trickster and a traitor but he never broke promises. Dimentio is evil and cruel… and yet she still cares when she shouldn’t. Mimi kept thinking about the ‘what ifs’ and right now, one of them was shining and yelling more than the others.

What if Dimentio is hurt?

Good.

No, bad, that’s not good…? UGH!! Why is she so conflicted over this?! This shouldn’t be messing her up like this. Dimentio was bad! Dimentio was evil! Dimentio would never deserve to have anyone ever care about him EVER! Yet when she tried to label him as bad and evil she used ‘was’ as if he has changed. He couldn’t change, someone so damn deranged and out of it like him would never change… right? Maybe he has, maybe he has given up on his insane plan of recreation…

She kept seeing Jechaos instead of Dimentio. The kind talented artist who gave any advice he could to his fans and eagerly encouraged them to chase their dream no matter how wild and impossible they were. She kept thinking of the artist who would end many of his posts with ‘you’re all amazing!’ and would listen to the sad situations some of his fans were in and try to help. She couldn’t decide if Jechaos was a real side of Dimentio or a faked internet personality. She just noticed the increasing amount of notifications from Jechaos’ Discord…

**Mood Strings Over Mood Rings**: @**Jechaos** ARE YOU OKAY??

**Castor Seeds**: there is a crack in their camera are they hurt??

**Kuku Beans**: What if the figure is Jechaos?

**Bowl of Corn Snakes**: Jechaos has a camera head tho-

**De Lusionale**: huhu should someone get them help?

**Case-of-Nova**: YEAH???

**G10W 271CK2**: <strike>7H4T W0U1D PR0B2 B3 A R341 G00D 1S34 7BH!!!</strike>

**Fawling4Traps**: No one is of knowing where Jeje is!! You are all stupidity!!

**G0lden1Sins**: ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* Fuck!~ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**Brainwashed Slut**: FUCK!

**Brainwashed a Slut**: uhm sorry to cause alarm but uh I think I know where and who that is??

**Bowl of Corn Snakes**: WHERE AND WHO

**Bowl of Corn Snakes**: @**Brainwashed a Slut** SPEAK UP SLUT MAKER

**Order-Bot**: @**Brainwashed a Slut** has been muted for 5 minutes for saying a blacklisted word! Bad on you, you should know better!

**Fawling4Traps**: WHAT???

**Mood Strings Over Mood Rings**: WELL THERE GOES THAT

**My Wife is Not a Furry**: unmuted @**Brainwashed a Slut** and I can also confirm where and who, however, from my understanding there really isn’t a way to get there.

**Fawling4Traps**: Are you having the coordinates to this place?? I have had the making of many teleportation devices!!

**My Wife is Not a Furry**: No

**Brainwashed a Slut**: sorry but no, Faw.

**Fawling4Traps**: PISS!!

Mimi stared at the messages on the screen and decided to speak up… She might be able to get into Dimension D.

**Fried Spider Legs**: I might be able to get there?

**Castor Seeds**: THEN GO???

**Kuku Beans**: GO!!!

**My Wife Is Not a Furry**: I don’t think that’s a good idea

**Brainwashed Slut**: PLEASE BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THAT GUY, SPIDER LEGS!!!

**Fawling4Traps**: be texting us the coords if you are able?

**Fried Spider Legs**: I’ll try if I can get there.

**G0lden1Sins**: ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* Shine with Bravery, Spider Legs!~ Rescue our loving Artist friend!~ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**My Wife is Not a Furry**: Please don’t go

**Fried Spider Legs**: too late.

**My Wife is Not a Furry**: **_MIMI!_**

**Brainwashed a Slut**: uhm Spider Legs you really shouldn’t go, you know who is there and you know he wants to hurt us. Please just come to us, we can go there together, k?

**Brainwashed a Slut**: oh nvm I guess.

Mimi tried to remember everything she could about Dimension D. she’s been able to teleport there once before on her own, surely she can do it again. Once she had all she believed needed remembered and pictured, she flipped and flipped and flipped. She ended up only seeing green, the familiar green of Dimension D, although now it was somewhat decorated with the original pieces of Jechaos, which entirely confirmed that Dimentio was Jechaos… and then she heard the broken sniffles and the scratchy sounding whimpers…

Dimentio was on the ground, a few drops of some liquid, Tears, just a bit below his mask. It was honestly kinda sad to see someone who usually held himself highly and always boasted arrogantly just crumpled on the ground in a sad mess of messy purple and yellow hair and clothes and a somewhat ruined mask… however suddenly Mimi’s worries came back, that original ‘what if’ is he hurt? Is that why hes like this?! Mimi came closer to him.

“Dimentio?”


End file.
